


Summon.

by FlyingColoursofPurenessless



Series: Summoned. [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemist Professor, Badass Edward Elric, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Edward has a harem going and doesn't realize it, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Military, Multi, Politics, Professor Edward Elric, golden era but tom's here, tom's a year older than edward, tom's two years older than harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingColoursofPurenessless/pseuds/FlyingColoursofPurenessless
Summary: Bloody. That's what it was, bloody brilliant.As Edward was researching for a way to get Al's body back, his own felt a little bit strange. The next thing he knew, he was in a room, sitting on a circle- poorly drawn, but a transmutation circle nonetheless.And that's how he ended up arriving in a new world of such, sitting in a magical castle known as Hogwarts. That's also how he's now the new alchemist teacher in this weird school, looking for a way to get back into his own world.Also, he has Truth scrambling to get him back into his own world to fulfil his part in the Promised Day. Father sending Homunculi to mess with everything? Yup. Also gain a very one-sided harem while he's at it.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Draco Malfoy, Edward Elric & Envy, Edward Elric & Harry Potter, Edward Elric & Tom Riddle, One-Sided Edward Elric/Draco Malfoy, One-Sided Edward Elric/Envy, One-Sided Edward Elric/Everyone, One-Sided Edward Elric/Harry Potter, One-Sided Edward Elric/Tom Riddle, one-sided Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Summoned. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984579
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161





	1. Edward Elric Arrives in a Magical Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first work. My name is FlyingColoursofPurelessness, but please, just call me FCOP or Author-kun, please.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this work. Please leave a comment or kudos, it would be greatly appreciated.

Edward Elric. A complicated boy, everyone called him. "A Child Genius!" One might say. "The Hero of the People!" Another might call. But in truth, he was just a boy, only fifteen years of age, trying to find a way to get his brother Alphonse's body back. Still, before that, he reminded himself, he had to survive the Promised Day. A plan which made him feel sick on the spot... using all of Amestris just to make a single Philosopher's Stone...

It was approaching rather quickly for his liking, coming out only about five to seven months later? Edward wasn't sure, but that wasn't anything unusual. From learning alchemy, his life had been nothing but one uncertainty after another, if you don't include the trips from hell and back. Ignoring the thoughts of such in his head, he turned his attention back to his book, ignoring the gentle click his left arm made as it moved.

"Brother, it's time for dinner!" exclaimed Alphonse, and Ed's heart gave both painful clench and a small smile, hearing his own blood brother in a suit of hollow armour but still alive. What he would give to change the past now, but no matter how much he wished to do so, he couldn't. And he sighed, shouting a low, "In a few minutes, 'kay?"

The golden-haired boy stretched, yawning as his belly gave a low growl. Looks like he really was hungry, he amended. Edward wondered what the people who owned this inn made for dinner- he hoped it was soup. Just no milk, as he shuddered. Who drank that disgusting stuff anyways, right?

He put down his book. The notes of a fellow alchemist, on how the making of the Philosopher's Stone worked. Coded so stupidly that it was so hard to crack- come on, couldn't have he made it easier in the first place!? But never mind that. _The important thing was to get Alphonse's body back_ , Edward reminded himself. He didn't care how long it'd take.

Another impossibly harsh clench on his chest made Edward decide to just go to dinner already. If he took too long, Al would be worried anyways. _Ugh, but I still would rather be cracking that darn code right now._

But that clenched feeling was still there, not going away- in fact, getting stronger, and _stronger_.... His own body felt quite strange, to be frank. It was pain, but not one even close of comparison to losing both an arm and a leg, or seeing his own brother's body gone, or even anything like a large injury during military duties.

It was more like.... more like twinges of pain, like small scars sprawling all across his small body. As if... wait, what was he thinking about? Edward's mind felt hazy. Even through the strange mist fogging up his thoughts, he knew something wasn't right.

What could have caused this? A drug? He didn't think so. The golden-haired boy hadn't eaten anything in a day and a half. Maybe a gas? He clapped his hands, willing the oxygen in the air to move around in swirls. But nothing unusual was about the air, or else he wouldn't have been able to transmute it in the first place. _So, what's wrong?_

"Al, come! I think, I think... I'm..." trying very hard to blink through the fog, he fell down, grasping his head. Calling Alphonse was the right idea. But his voice was quiet and not as loud as he would have wanted. "Al!" He tried again, and...

Darkness.

.

The next thing he knew, his golden eyes were opening, fluttering, really, open in a room that was dark and stony. _Where am I? Was that... a really bad dream or something?_ Ed looked around- only to see several pairs of eyes on him. They had all different skin tones, ages, eye colors and hairs, but were all wearing a black cloak with a green undercut. It seemed to be some kind of uniform, but they were all holding sticks. Wooden sticks. 

The second thing he noticed immediately was that he was sitting on a transmutation circle, but with strange symbols he didn't recognize. _Human transmutation!? Who would dare..._ but it was a half-completed one, imperfect in every way of the word. _I'm surprised that this circle didn't rebound._ But the circle was red and dark, seemingly dry...

"Hey." Edward said, so chill about this that it surprised himself. _Why am I so used to being in weird situations now? I don't even sound surprised anymore._ He winced internally. If only his life could be normal for once. "So... who are you guys?" _Edward. Be cautious. Don't snap. Don't yell at them for placing you on a transmutation circle. Don't do everything that Colonel Bastard says you-_

Ignoring the golden-haired alchemist's word, a boy, pale blonde in hair and icy blue at eyes, stepped up and touched Ed's face, as if unbelieving that he was real. He was probably around fifteen. Also wearing a black-green cloak and holding a weird stick. What's that all about. He stepped back, looking at another, black in hair and brown in eyes with an awed expression: "I can't believe that worked... Riddle, you're a genius!" the others all seemed to nod in agreement, and Edward just stared. _What kind of lame last name is_ Riddle _?_

"Okay, so answer by question! Why are ya'll here like this anyways? Also, why the hell am I on a transmutation circle?" Several kids seemed quite surprised by Ed's sudden burst. He stood up, patting dirt off his legs. "You better answer now."

"And if I don't?" asked the blondie, suddenly smirking. _Wow, is this another gold-wanting scumbag? Threatening me. I'll show you-_

"Well, I'll bash your face in right now."

"Hey, now. Calm down, the both of you." a calm voice said, and standing over him was the boy that the blondie had looked in awe at moments earlier, who was maybe a year older than Edward, looking at them with curious eyes and a lazy smile. "Now, stranger. I'm Tom Riddle, Head Boy of Slytherin and Hogwarts as a whole. We're like this, because we're doing a house meeting."

If he expected a better reaction, he must have been disappointed. Edward just stared at the boy and blinked, trying to figure out what the heck _Slytherin_ is.

"Uh, good for you, but why am _I_ here?" 

"...What do you mean, _'good for you'_?" he shook his head, the smile now gone. But now, Ed noticed that he had a golden badge on his black cloak. Was it an award or something? "As for why you're here, well... it was an experiment. We summoned you with a combination of magic and alchemy, the lost art."

Once again, Edward stared. _Magic?_ The alchemy part he understood, but magic? And what did he mean by "lost art"?

"Are you joking? Alchemy isn't a lost art. A lot of people can use it in Amestris. Are you like, trying to make yourself seem better by saying that or something?" The alchemist stated, blinking. Maybe they really were trying to seem cool, and didn't realize that Ed could use Alchemy too.

"..."

Suddenly, the eyes turned hostile at what Edward said. But the Blondie declared quietly, to the Brown-Eyes who seemed to be in charge of everyone: "Riddle, we need to get this guy to the medical wing. He seriously has mental issues. I mean, what the hell is Amestris?"

Now it was Ed's turn to be shocked into silence. Mental issues? Him? The guy must be joking. "Dude, Blondie and Brown-Eyes Riddle, who are you exactly? Also, why are freaking all of you wearing the exact same type of cloak?" Maybe these guys would turn out to be people who scare others into doing what they want with this talk of magic. They probably thought Ed was going to be easy to pick on because he was so....

"I'M NOT SHORT. DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'M EASY TO PICK ON BECAUSE I'M SHORT, YOU IDIOTS!" suddenly Ed sprang up, his cloak feeling strange on his body. 

"Yeah, we need to get this guy to the hospital wing."

.

Edward was in a bed. It was white and soft, but he wasn't supposed to get carried by a dozen guys in black cloaks and holding sticks onto a medical bed. And the creepy guy, Brown-Eyes was now standing over the alchemist, with the Blondie by his side.

"So. You gonna explain your bad joke to me, Blondie, Brown-Eyes?" 

"What do you mean, _joke_? Surely you know magic. How would you get here otherwise?"

"Magic? Are you crazy? Magic doesn't exist." Ed said that with a lot of certainty- but if it did exist, it'd might help him find something to help Al... "Still, I don't know why I'm on this bed. I do _not_ have mental issues."

Brown-Eyes' eyebrows went up gracefully. "It sure does, but if you were a Muggle, you couldn't have gotten into Hogwarts, even with that mix of alchemy and magic... but... no way. Are you a mudblood?" his expression turned from a calm one to a semi-sneer, and instantly Ed disliked him. People who accuse a stranger of being a "mudblood" before knowing them? He can't be a good guy. His voice was colder now, but he stated: "Well, to answer your question from earlier, we're in Hogwarts. A school to teach magic to witches and wizards. Alchemy is a branch of magic that's been lost to the decades... of course, until we summoned you here with a mix of magic and alchemy." _Yeah, that sure cleared up a lot._

"Hate to break it to you pal, but that excuse of a transmutation circle cannot be called alchemy. Surely you have it mixed up with another type of your so-called 'magic' or whatever?" Smirking, Edward sat up. He'll play along with this "magic school" idea for now. 

"Huh, and I'd like to see _you_ do something with alchemy."

"Sure." With a small _click_ , the state alchemist jumped off of the bed and he clapped his hands together, touching the ground. Instantly, blue light formed and a small figure of Alphonse's armour was there. _Wow, I must really miss Al._ He picked up the statue, admiring it with a pang of guilt- what if this wasn't a joke and he really disappeared? Al would be so worried.

What he failed to notice, however, was the large, amazed eyes of the other two (Draco never thought he'd see Riddle so surprised) "How did you do that?"

"Huh?" Ed turned his head back, his hair flapping behind him dramatically, in the wind. "I used alchemy."

"But how? There is no knowledge of someone who can do alchemy that easily, or how to do such a feat, in any book!" and then Ed smirked. It seemed that his small statue somehow impressed the magic dudes.

"You see," The golden-haired boy said, pointing to himself, his golden eyes gleaming, "I am an alchemist."

.

When Tom drew the circle, he didn't expect it to actually work.

But knowing him, of course it did. Worked out splendid, in fact. A boy, who could not be older than he is, wearing a long, red coat, dropped out of the blue light onto the circle he drew with the blood he was "donated" from the others.

He was attractive, no doubts about that. Even the unromantic Tom Riddle could see it. His skin was somewhere between a cool tan and a pale, porcelain peach. Soft, golden locks tied up in a ponytail behind his neck framed an attractive face and closed eyes. His stature was small and short, his clothes several sizes too big for him. And when those eyes fluttered open, the golden irises could be seen underneath.

He sat up and looked around, seemingly to register their uniforms and the circle underneath him. Tom was smart enough to find information on the lost art of alchemy and combine it with runes, but without proper knowledge, he could saw that he did an amazing job. But the boy's eyes suddenly were filled with both suspicion and sadness upon seeing the circle. Perhaps he sees blood too much... or was it something else?

"Hey." he said calmly, too calmly for it to be okay. Several Slytherins around Tom stiffened at the golden-haired boy's voice, and Tom could see why.

It was light and rash, but filled with a deep sadness. It sounded like it could be sugar-sweet if he wanted it. The Head Boy immediately decided that this boy was going to apart of his little group, if only to encourage others to join, like a mascot of sorts.

"So... who are you guys?" Does he seriously not recognize Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or anyone? They were all from famous Wizarding Families. Surely the boy was joking.

And Malfoy stepped forward and cupped the boy's face. Tom hoped that he wasn't the only one seeing that tint of pink on the blonde's face, but Tom could see why. When he stepped back, he looked at Tom and shouted, "Riddle, you're a genius!" Better to act modest. The Head Boy smiled, pretending the appreciation. Hopefully that was enough.

"Okay, so answer by question! Why are ya'll here like this anyways? Also, why the hell am I on a transmutation circle?" The summoned boy snapped, suddenly drawing Tom's attention back to him. He sure seemed mellow enough before, and now... He stood up, patting dirt off his legs, before his eyes seemed to glow. "You better answer now."

"And if I don't?" That idiot, Malfoy. Can't he see that we want his trust right now?

"Well, I'll bash your face in right now." Bloody. It seems that he does have confidence. But Tom knew it was time for him to step in. He put his hand up, and everyone- except the golden-haired boy- looked at him. "Hey, now. Calm down, the both of you." Tom stated, instantly silencing the both of them. He figured that it was a good time to introduce himself. "Now, stranger. I'm Tom Riddle, Head Boy of Slytherin and Hogwarts as a whole. We're like this, because we're doing a house meeting."

Tom expected a reaction. He didn't receive one.

"Uh, good for you, but why am I here?"

"What do you mean, 'good for you'?" asked Tom genuinely. "As for why you're here, well... it was an experiment. We summoned you with a combination of magic and alchemy, the lost art." The Head Boy smirked. Surely that's enough to earn some trust as of the moment, to be able to learn a bit more of the mysteries of this boy?

But it didn't. He simply just stared at Tom, and blinked a few times.

"Are you joking? Alchemy isn't a lost art. A lot of people can use it in Amestris. Are you like, trying to make yourself seem better by saying that or something?" _Amestris_ _?_

"Riddle, we need to get this guy to the medical wing. He seriously has mental issues. I mean, what the hell is Amestris?" Draco stated, and internally Tom agreed. But he wanted to learn more before handing him over to the care of Dumbledore in the medical wing.

"Dude, Blondie and Brown-Eyes Riddle, who are you exactly? Also, why are freaking all of you wearing the exact same type of cloak?" _Brown-Eyes Riddle?_ He wasn't seriously called that, was he?

A moment of silence passed before Tom spoke up. He was about to say something as a good lie when all of a sudden- "I'M NOT SHORT. DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'M EASY TO PICK ON BECAUSE I'M SHORT, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Yeah, we need to get this guy to the hospital wing." Tom agreed.

.

"You see," The golden-eyes kid said, pointing to himself, his golden hair gleaming in the sky, "I am an alchemist."

And then, Dumbledore walked in.


	2. Now... wait... Ed's actually in another world...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I didn't think I'd post again so soon, but I must thank those who have hitted, kudosed, or commented already.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Edward stared.

A man of long grey hair, wearing a weird cloak of pale blue, and with weird blue eyes that twinkled, walked in with his wooden stick. Seriously though, what is up with all of these wood sticks!?

"Hello...?" asked the man in his raspy old voice. Immediately Ed knew that this was another "adult" who thought that whatever he did was right- but hopefully he'll turn out better than Mustang...? 

"Yes?" replied the alchemist, his golden eyes glittering. Now what? First a bunch of weirdos "summon" him into a stone room with a mix of idiocy alchemy and "magic" away from Alphonse. Then he is randomly sent to the hospital wing by a bunch of teenagers wearing weird cloaks and holding wooden sticks. Now a glittery-eyed old man has come to visit him. "Should I know you?"

He could tell the blondie on the side was about to laugh but held it in. From what Ed has gathered about the little blondie, he figured that he wasn't one to hold in his mocking laughs too easily. Then the dude who just walked in must be pretty important. He swang his head back to the old man, who just smiled mysteriously as if ready for this question.

"No, you should not. But I came because Mr. Riddle here has brought you to the medical wings and he is not known very well for such... kindness, you see." A hint, play at words, trying to show Ed to not trust Brown-Eyes. Not that he did in the first place, but now it's confirmed to him that Mr. Twinkle-Eyes is a manipulative person who can't be trusted much more than the green-cloaked people. Seriously, a manipulative adult? Even worse than Mustang. At least he doesn't try to manipulate me to not trust someone.

Over on the side, Brown-Eyes- or wait, was it more appropriate to call him Riddle now? said nothing, but made a small click of annoyance.

"So, my boy, what's your name?" the old man asked, and Ed's attention snapped back to him. Should the alchemist answer truthfully? But he had no reason not to, and if anything, maybe his name would make them return him back to Al. (He was certain that there was no way that they were able to capture Alphonse as well, since their fighting style probably sucks due to the lack of muscle on their skinny bodies, and they can't possibly drug a person who can't eat.) Nobody messes with the Hero of the People- you either get court martialed by a certain homunculi Fuhrer for disrupting his plans for the "Promised Day" or you get whapped on the head with a metal arm-transformed blade. Take your pick.

"Uh, it's Edward Elric." No response or fear. A fled of panic rose through the golden-haired boy's head- there was probably nobody in Amestris who didn't know his name. And they responded blankly to the name "Amestris" earlier too. Maybe he really wasn't in Amestris...?

There was silence for a moment, where Edward thought hopefully that maybe they really did know who they were messing with and was deciding to put him away, but instead the Blondie muttered under breath, "Elric. Not a pureblood name. He probably really is a mudblood then..." and suddenly, blondie looked at Ed with disgust. Huh. What's that all about.

"Mr. Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore." he paused, as if thinking that the golden-haired alchemist would recognize his name. "You might know this already, but I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Okay..." the weird word, "Hogwarts" came up again. They were pushing this idea of "magic school" pretty hard, to the point where they even got an old man to help them? Curious, Ed could not help but ask, "So... you guys are actually being serious about this? Do you actually want me to believe a 'magic school' exists?" The alchemist was staring at this point. He realized two moments later all three of the other men in the room were staring at him in turn.

"Yes. You're in one right now." snapped Riddle, much less politely now. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." The alchemist said sarcastically, waving his flesh arm up, sitting back down on the bed. He yawned, glancing at the old man who just stared at him for a heartbeat. But his slight panic was surrounding him now, so he shot up and asked the three others, "So where is this 'Hogwarts' on the map?"

"I'll show you," quickly, Riddle caught on. Taking his weird stick, he waved it in a circular motion and murmured, "Accio map." and suddenly, a map shot from the desk outside of the room. Ed's eyes bulged and he felt like his jaw dropped to the ground. "What the hell!?"

"It's a spell." Riddle glanced at the alchemist, who was now staring at his finger which went up and down like he was counting. Silently, the head boy could hear him mutter quickly, "the scientific properties and how the stick movements... oxygen and hydrogen not supporting such maps to float... being able to locate the exact thing based on a word... the aerodynamics for a map to be able to move in the air..."

"What are you muttering about?" asked the blondie, and Ed shot a dirty look at him. "Shut up, I just want to know how Brown.... Riddle did that." and they all stared at him murmuring strange statements that made no sense whatsoever.

At last, the alchemist dropped his fingers and statements and gripped his golden hair in frustration. "That doesn't freaking work!" he stared at Riddle, jumping off the bed to go face-to-face with him. "How the hell did you do your 'spell'?"

"Edwa-" Dumble-whatever started, but the Blondie interrupted. "It's what we learn at Hogwarts, idiot." he stated and Ed instantly snapped his head around to look at his pale face. All of his attention and panic seemed to increased by tenfold as his mind came to the absolute truth. "So... you guys weren't joking? Magic is... real ?"

"..."

"But that..." Ed scrambled, staring at the Blondie with what seemed to be absolute horror. "But then... why wasn't magic part of the Amestrian army? If the dumb Fuhrer or even worse, Truth no, Colonel Bastard knew magic, Amestris would have finished the Ishvalan war so many years earlier... And the amount of the Gate it would take to override the principle of equivalent exchange... that amount could only be filled up by a Philosopher's Stone..." This can't be happening. My world of equivalent exchange is shattering. But this can't actually... wait, what if I'm not even close to Amestris? What if this is a weird version of Alchehistry? Near Xing, maybe? But then why do I understand and speak the same language as them?

"What are you talking about?" snapped the Blondie, and the alchemist blinked. Oh yeah. He was standing in front of Blondie.

"Give me that." In a flash, Ed ran to Riddle instead and snatched the map away from him. Staring at the map, a sense of complete horror and panic busted out.

"No... way..." he said. A train station from London, England. Ed did a geography researching self-project years earlier, while thinking of where the Philosopher's Stone was. There wasn't a place called London, much less England. The alchemist nearly collapsed on the spot and his eyes seemed to glow while staring at Twinkle-Eyes.

"Tell me! Who is your most famous alchemist? Before it was a lost art? Also, do you recognize the name Amestris, Xing, Central, Fuhrer, or anything of that sort?" he turned to Twinkle-Eyes, who rose his eyebrows but answered calmly, "that would be Nicholas Flamel, and no, I have not heard of anything you just listed." With what seemed to be disgust, the other two nodded.

Flamel. Never heard of such a name in Amestris.

And they all don't know what Amestris or Xing was.

"No... freaking... way..." Ed whispered. There really was only one answer to this mystery. Unless he was actually in a dream.

"What?" asked Riddle curiously, now looking softly at the alchemist's face.

"I think... I think I'm from another world."


	3. Edward just wants to use the library, Truth darn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter's kind of longer... 
> 
> To explain (oldest to youngest so far) :
> 
> Tom's the oldest (6th year, but still head boy for some reason)  
> Draco (5th year, birthday's in June)  
> Harry (5th year, birthday's in July)  
> Edward (Teacher [lol], birthday's in November)
> 
> I hope this chapter is good for you.   
> Enjoy.

Silence dropped over the shadows of everyone for a good five heartbeats when blondie spoke up, a tone of complete unbelief in his voice. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, glaring at Ed with sharp, suspicious blue eyes.

"No, I don't think so." the alchemist explained patiently, nearly snapping at the blonde for his slowness. "You see, in the place I come from, Amestris is pretty large of a place with enhanced State Alchemists. Even if you don't know what Amestris is, surely you would at least recognize Xing, which is probably the biggest country around the place." He glared maliciously at the three others, sighing.

"The problem is that magic actually exists in this world, which would go against all matters of equivalent exchange and the Gate. In order to sustain enough energy, it's as if... as if all of you had a Philosopher's Stone in your possession!" Edward didn't realize how Riddle's eyes sparkled at that. "Which means, whatever you did to 'summon' me here.... you actually made me cross worlds! Maybe even through the Gate! Hell, maybe bloody Truth even helped you along for its amusement!" 

The old man blinked at this, before putting his hands in a "calm down" gesture. "Mr. Elric, are you implying that you are from another world? A world of.... alchemy?"

"Yes!"

Once again, silence spread out through the medical wing. This time, however, nobody broke it but the great medical lady. “Alright, visiting hours’ over!” she shouted, and to Ed’s surprise, Dumble-door or whatever, who apparently was headmaster, was the first to try to exit the room under her command. But the alchemist wasn’t done with them yet.

“So… do you know a way to get me back to my world?” he asked, and he could almost feel the curiousity and panic flood off Blondie and Brown-Eyes. But Twinkle-Eyes was the first to look back, and answered sheepishly, “No… even I’m not quite sure how Mr. Riddle here has brought you to this world to begin with, so it would be worse to try to reverse the effects now.”

“You’re joking?” Ed questioned, but now he wasn’t aiming the question at the old man now. It was Riddle he wanted answers from. “Brown-Eyes, you do know how to bring me back to my own world, right?”

Quiet. Before he swang back, and the alchemist could almost swear by Truth’s name that Riddle’s eyes flashed a shade of deep red, but he just smiled. “I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Ed’s mind exploded. 

It was so clear to him, who has dealt with dogs of the military for almost a third of his life, that the dark-haired man was lying. He had no idea about it, and probably wasn’t going to waste much of his time trying to reverse the damage he did.

“You-!” The golden-haired alchemist clapped his hands together and touched his metal arm. The bright blue light of a transmutation got Twinkle-Eyes, Riddle, Blondie and Medical Lady’s attention- but the Fullmetal Alchemist was focused on only one thing. 

Now with his enhanced blade-arm, he leaped forward out of the medical bed and a moment later, had the sword around Riddle’s neck. Ed smiled savagely, pressing the blade closer to the older boy’s throat- “you better figure out a way to get me out of this mess, or better yet, give me some good books and material so I can find a way to get myself out of here.”

A pause in the atmosphere, and the alchemist could tell that he had stunned not only Riddle, but Dumble-door and the other pale boy. But that satisfaction in a moment vaporized almost immediately as: “How dare you! Do you have any idea of who Riddle is!?” was shouted by Blondie, who followed up with a loud word of the way that Edward has never seen before, and a wisp of silver light shot out of the wooden stick Blondie was holding.  
Instintively, the golden-haired boy dodged to the left, the silver light dying as it hit nothing but the wall- which now had a deep hole in it. “What the hell-!” The older Elric whipped his head at Blondie. “That could have hit me, you know…!” and hit Riddle… he didn’t add.

“Now, now, boys. Please do calm down.” Dumbledore said and Ed’s eye twitched. Easy for him to say. 

The Fullmetal Alchemist clapped, releasing Riddle, but touching the ground, listing the materials the floor must be made out of, and suddenly a large fist rose out of the concrete, literally punching Dumble-whatever. But to Edward’s surprise, the old man must of casted some magic, because a blue ghost of a shield materialized right then and there, blocking the fist. Ha, I guess you do have a trick or two up your sleeve! The shield soon shattered, however, and Ed followed up with multiple rising pillars- all of them blocked or dodged.

But that wasn’t enough. Ed was just starting. He transmuted a spear out of the ground, using minerals of iron and such for the arrowpoint, and one more, then one more, then one more- until a cascade of sharp blades were at his beck and call. They weren’t floating, exactly, but fists of concrete or dirt were grabbing them as they tossed, one by one.

“Mr. Elric.” the old man gritted as he stopped one spear with his hands. “May I suggest we talk in private about something? This is a medical wing, as you know, so I do not suggest such behavior as it might disturb other patients.”

Ed wasn’t satisfied. He wanted a straight answer on if they’d help him back into his own world, but the alchemist grumbled lowly and stepped back, clapping and reversing the effects for the transformation of his blade. “But at least give me some bloody books, ‘kay?”

“Alright. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy, you may be excused.”

Now that the danger of getting punched with a dirt fist was over, the medical witch started to lecture Ed on how to behave in the medical quarters, and the golden-haired boy’s heart lunged at the thought of how much she resembled Wenry’s grandma. Don’t worry Al, Wenry, Old Lady, Mustang, and whoever I left back in my world… I’ll be back soon. He promised to himself.

And after the long lecture, the headmaster of Hogwarts pulled Edward aside, and now his eyes twinkled madly. “Mr. Elric, I see that you are very skilled in the art of alchemy?” That old geezer, the golden-haired boy thought spitefully. He wasn’t even fazed by that attack! At least it's not everything I’ve got!

“...Yes?” Better to agree, Ed thought. “I’ve been practicing since very young, you see.” Wasn’t a lie. The Dumble-dude didn’t need to know exactly how young he was when he started. 

“Then, I’d like to invite you to be a new alchemy teacher at Hogwarts.” he paused, as if giving Ed a moment to think over this proposal. “That way, you can research our magic for a way to get back, but also leave a gift for our students, a way for them to protect themselves.” The Fullmetal Alchemist’s eyes narrowed. Keep your allies close and your enemies closer…? Also, he really didn’t need to become an alchemy professor, since they brought him into this world to begin with, so he should naturally be able to use the books… but he did abide by the laws of equivalent exchange. 

“Okay, sure.” and cue another pain of irony, as he recalled that this was the same reason he became a State Alchemist: for knowledge, but to get his brother’s body back. Now he’s going to be a teacher at a weird school of magic in another world for the purpose of getting back into his own world before the Promised Day to stop Father and the homunculi (and don’t forget about Al’s body!).

Dumbledore blinked as if not expecting this answer, then gave a grandfatherly smile. It made Ed want to choke- it seemed all too like the smile Hohenheim gave his mother before he left. “Well, then! We’ll welcome you into our system as soon as we can. It’s very pleasing to me that you accepted this offer, as our school year had actually just begun no more than a mere month ago.” That Riddle kid was able to combine magic and their “alchemy” so strongly that it was able to summon a guy from another world in just one month!?

But wait. Earlier, did that headmaster say… 

“Wait! Protect themselves from what?” the catch in the sentence that Dumbles said earlier just came to Ed. “That way, you can research our magic for a way to get back, but also leave a gift for our students, a way for them to protect themselves.” “You said something about that earlier!”

“Oh, did I?” and it occurred to Edward that Twinkle-Eyes wanted the golden-haired alchemist to pick up on that fact. Manipulative old man… 

“Well, you see, we are currently always under the threat of a dark lord of the name Grindlewald. He has been tyranting across our world, and well, everyone seems to think that I’m his only equal… he can’t attack Hogwarts directly, so he might aim for graduates instead.” Ahh. So that’s how it is…

“Okay, alright. So now I’ve agreed, so, where’s- you do have a library, right?” It’d be pretty stupid of him to agree to all this and for them to not even have a suitable library.

“Yes. But you can get that sorted out tomorrow. You do need to sign a few papers today, and I do want to explain to you about Hogwarts as well. But that can wait until we can get you a room, is that fine?”

“Sure, I guess-!” was all Edward was able to say before he was pulled out of the medical wing by the headmaster and led down the hall. There were pictures frames of- wait, were those living? Moving? Nobody could have maybe transmuted a soul to a picture, right!? Or maybe magic’s even more dangerous if it could mess with a soul like that… 

What if Edward learned magic?

Then… would he find a way to get Al’s body back?

Could he end the Promised Day? No, that still seemed unlikely. Even though magic was powerful, it seemed without that wooden stick, it was useless. Not a good idea.

“Now, Mr. Elric, this is your new room.” the escorting ended as Edward faced a door. It was almost invisible, but the alchemist could see the bare outlines of it. “As a suggestion, you should set a password on it so others can’t get in. Please, choose, after I have left. Just say ‘set password’ then whatever you want, and next time it’ll open right as you say the password.”

“Alright, old man. Can we just sign the papers so I can go find that dumb library?” Honestly, Edward’s a straightforward boy. He genuinely just wanted to go to the library. 

To his surprise, Dumbledore just chuckled and flicked his wand, muttering “Accio papers!” and a stack of papers flew into the room. Ed could not help but run the possibilities of that ever happening with alchemy once again in his head. It's okay, Edward. Magic is just unexplained science. There really is no magic here. Hopefully that was enough to keep him sane…?

“Here you go.” The headmaster passed over the papers and a quill and ink. Edward just stared at the supplies for a while, before exclaiming: “I’m supposed to write with this!?”

“Yes. Unless you have your own supplies?” that the alchemist could do. He nodded, clapping and touching the ground, taking the materials required to make ink out of the ground, combine them and-

A pen moved out of the ground, the dirt visibly drained around it. Edward signed his name on the very bottom of each paper after reading through them carefully, making sure that it was actually fair for him and not a set up of any sort. 

After every paper was signed, Dumbles explained to the Fullmetal Alchemist some basics of Hogwarts: every day, they eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together. There are four houses, Gryffindor (red cloaks), Hufflepuffs (yellow cloaks), Slytherins (green cloaks), and Ravenclaw (blue cloaks). That meant that the Slytherin people were the ones who summoned him here- he thought bitterly.

Other than that, the headmaster explained that he would tell everyone of the alchemist’s new position at dinner and that Ed was to assign homework and be a good teacher, and how not to be biased. Which was ironic, since the old man himself seemed to be biased to prefer the red cloakers than the green cloakers- but whatever.

“Alright, done. Now, where’s that library?” and Dumbledore laughed. “Around the corner, go to the right, then to the left, then walk three steps front and then knock on the third brick on the left. That should open up a staircase upwards. Go up it and open the door, then turn to the right and call ‘Bibliotheca’. That should bring you to the library.”

Neatly stacked in Ed’s brain were those instructions, and he hoped he wouldn’t forget them.

“Okay, thanks- I guess.” The Fullmetal Alchemist the proceeded to shut the door on the headmaster. What a crazy day…. Oh yeah, he nearly forgot…

“Set password…” What should the golden-eyed alchemist set his password as? Something that nobody should be able to guess randomly…

“Set password, ‘Don’t forget 3. Oct. 10.’” It was the nearest password he could think of, and the one thing that could remind him that he shouldn’t be distracted and focus on the goal of getting back before the Promised Day arrived...

Maybe then, even if he failed in the Promised Day as a Sacrifice Candidate, Alphonse could still live on…?

But he didn’t know. Edward sighed exiting the room, and heard the gentle click of a lock behind him. Well… at least this means that they do use science… He smiled.

“Hey, Elric.” a voice called for Ed, and the alchemist looked behind him annoyedly. Who now? I just want to get to the library, why is that so hard, Truth darn it!? 

It was none other than the head boy, Riddle. “What do you want!?” the older Elric snapped, staring at the black-haired boy with pure annoyance.  
“So prickly.” Riddle smirked. “So, I’m fairly curious… What did Dumbledore ask you about?”

The golden-haired boy’s eyebrow shot up in complete irritation. “Nothing. Well, yeah, something. But you’ll probably know in the next few hours anyways. Something about it should pop up in your dumb dinner or something-!”

“Now, why are you so irritated?” The older boy asked, looking genuinely curious- but Edward could see the amusement behind that chilly smile.  
“I just want to get to the darn library for this stupid castle, Truth darn it!”

“Do you even know how to get to the library?

“Yes! Something like… what was it? A corner where I go to the right then left? Three steps forward? Knock on the third brick on the left or something? And that should open up a staircase to go upwards. Something about turning to the right and saying a long Xingese word... ‘Bibliotheca’? Library?”

“Xingese?” Riddle echoed, ignoring the citations that Edward just repeated.

“Nevermind. Now, if you’ll move out of the way-!” The alchemist pushed the head boy out the way, following the instructions he remembered and leaving a dumbfounded Tom Riddle.

.

Tom Riddle wasn’t a person to be surprised a lot.  
But he was surely shocked when a golden-haired boy, proclaiming to be an alchemist, suddenly had a metal arm the shape of a blade and pressed it against Tom’s throat. He knew that he wouldn’t die (he had cast a spell before the summoning of Edward Elric, in case of a rebound from the transmutation, which he had read in a very old book) but it was very shocking to see a person transmute that fast.

And where was the circle that the books all said was required?

There were many mysteries surrounding Edward Elric. Why he was the one summoned. Who he really was. How he knew alchemy so well when he can’t be older than Tom.

Mysteries. That much Tom could agree with.

And the news he received at the dinner was most mysterious and surprising.

“Please welcome our new alchemy professor, Edward Elric!”

Silence enveloped the room.


	4. the new alchemy teacher is trying to write textbooks in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newest chapter now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I've been very happy with all the support I've gotten.
> 
> Harry & the Golden Trio shall be introduced to Ed soon! (FYI, Harry's still the BWL. He's just it... to Grindlewald, who actually awoke during Harry's Second Year (Chamber of Secrets). I think, personally, that Ed has no reason to hide his powers or anything like that.
> 
> And for those who have asked about the Edward Elric/Envy slash in the tags...
> 
> MAJOR SPOILER:  
> You haven't seen the last of the homunculi. In fact, I'd imagine that they were gonna pay a visit to Hogwarts real soon....
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, and as always! Please do leave a kudos or comment! It's very appreciated!

“Did you say, new Alchemy teacher?” shouted or muttered practically every student in the room. The one most shocked by this would probably be a bushy-haired girl, sitting at the table of red, staring into space as if not ready for another class to study for- not that she was complaining.

“Alchemy?” asked the tall red-head beside Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed as if trying to recall what alchemy was. “That’s like… Wait! Isn’t that the branch of magic capable of turning lead to gold?” the tall Gryffindor’s eyes seemed to sparkle at that- but his attention was drawn away when a small boy, who cannot be older than fifteen, stood up.

He was wearing a red cloak with what seemed to be a strange symbol of the snake stitched in black across the back, and under it, was a black leather jacket and white polo shirt. His pants were probably just black jeans and he wore military boots. His hair, which tied into a small braid behind him, framed a pale-ish skin tone, and above his nose, sparkled large, golden eyes seemed completely annoyed as he sighed, putting his gloved hand above the desk and gave a small speech.

“Alright, so-! My name’s Edward Elric, but you can call me Professor Elric, Mr, Elric, or just Ed, honestly. Whatever suits your boat. I’m your new alchemy professor, and my class starts tomorrow. Now, just to be clear, Alchemy classes are only acceptable to those who are third year students or above, alright?” He clearly didn’t like it. For Alchemy, you should start out early, not late! He should have told this to the headmaster beforehand, but too late now.

There were a few which did seem disappointed by this. But Edward kept going: “Now, listen up, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once! Anyone who will be taking the class, please do find a copy of the periodic table and have at least the first twenty elements memorized by tomorrow, alright?” Students groaned, and the only ones who seemed quite impressed was Hermione and Tom Riddle. With their exception, everything and all eyed the new professor furiously as he stepped down, sitting and putting a hand on his cheek as if bored. Oh, crap! Suddenly, he jolted his head up, as if just remembering something.

I _forgot to write the alchemy textbooks!_ He recalled looking through the textbooks earlier, only to be gravely disappointed by the fact that absolutely NONE OF THEM WERE USEFUL. Some stuff there included: “ _All alchemy are performed using a transmutation circle. Placing materials on the drawn circle can be combined for alchemy_.” there was absolutely NO information about how to draw one, which runes for which type of alchemy, what materials or elements are required for anything, and that if you messed up even a little, you might get a rebound. Better start now, then- “Excuse me, but I gotta go, old man. Your alchemy textbooks are completely useless so I gotta go write my own.” Ed excused himself with what he thought were amazing manners, completely oblivious to the murmurs of surprise of the students, who were exclaiming about the fact that a boy who couldn’t possibly be older than sixteen call one of the most powerful wizards in world (who scares even the great dark lord Grindlewald) “old man”.

“Is he even fit to teach? I mean, who thinks that textbooks by the government aren’t good enough?”

“He doesn’t look like he’s from around here. With those golden eyes, could he be a werewolf?”

“Elric… that doesn’t seem to be a pureblood name. Is he a mudblood?”

“Alchemy? Isn’t that a branch of magic that’s lost? How could he be good enough to teach?”

All of these whispers went completely slack as the Fullmetal Alchemist gave a glowing and chilly glance at the students- which the younger students gulped.

“Though he’s probably nothing more than a stupid mudblood, he’s decently pretty…Still, I don’t know what Dumbledore’s thinking, enlisting such a short professor...” were the last whispers that Ed heard before his vein popped out. “WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?” he demanded, nearly transmuting his metal right then and there- but he managed to stop himself and just stared at the offending student.

“The next time someone calls me short, you will pay in more than a detention.” the alchemist threatened and walked out of the room, trying to stop himself from punching a hole in the nearest wall - and failing - as in the next moment, a hole the size of a trunk went through two layers of walls.

“Dang it.” Ed rubbed his forehead. “Better get to writing those textbooks…”

He forgot to fix the wall, remembering only as he was already at the door of his room.

.

Harry Potter’s green eyes widened in surprise as a moment after a weird, golden-haired midget professor left, a toad wearing a pink cardigan entered the room, screaming.

“This is unacceptable!” Dolores Umbridge shrilled, glaring at the professors (mainly Dumbledore), her face in a fit of rage. “I demand an explanation of that… that new Alchemy professor!”

“Edward Elric?” asked Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling, and Harry smiled at how calm the wizard was. Beside him, Ron snickered - but at the lady in pink or the fact that Malfoy seemed to have swallowed a lemon after seeing such a calm reaction - The Boy-Who-Lived couldn’t tell.

“Yes! That… that golden monstrosity!” Umbridge said accusingly. “I can’t believe such a thing! I avoid going to the Hogwarts dinner for one day, and when I come back, I see a… a tiny golden thing looking mad for some reason and punching a hole through the wall! You allow him to be a professor!?” The student body had a collective quiet gasp, the Ravenclaws loudest, and the only one who didn’t seem very fazed was Dumbledore, who’s eyes widened by mere millimeters.

“Rest assured, Dolores, Mr. Elric is definitely fit to teach. In fact, I dare say that I have had first-hand experience with his expertise with Alchemy.” The headmaster smiled, popping a lemon tart into his mouth.

For a moment, everyone in the room ran their minds through what their headmaster meant. Harry noticed that over at the Slytherin table, everyone was staring at that absolute jerk Riddle, who smirked mysteriously. What’s that all about? They always act like Riddle’s the best thing since Hogwarts was a thing, even though he’s such a snob.

“T-that's!” Umbridge seemed to suddenly realize that she was in a room full of children, as she collected herself, muttering, “The Minister will not be pleased!” as she exited the room, red-faced.

Together, Harry and Ron snickered, loving the moment. Hermione, though, seemed quite fazed.

“Did you hear!?” she whispered over once the excitement of Umbridge getting put in her place by Dumbledore. “That new Alchemy professor punched a hole in the wall!”

“Yeah, so?” Ron asked, still smiling.

“...You seriously didn’t read Hogwarts: A History? The walls of Hogwarts are enchanted to be pretty much impossible to break! So how did that new teacher break it?”

Ron and Harry both stared at Hermione.

“Blimey, you’re so right… Also, did you see his eyes?” Harry murmured, recalling the part of Hogwarts: A History Hermione mentioned. “They were pure golden. No human should have that color for eyes…”

“You reckon he’s a werewolf?” Ron looked at Hermione, who seemed to consider this, before whispering her unsureness.

Personally, Harry was glad that Professor Elric was able to punch a hole in the wall so Umbridge could be embarrassed… but Harry did have his fair share of doubts. Edward Elric didn’t seem much older, if older at all, than them, and he was small and seemed to have a short temper. He also had no trouble yelling at a teacher and student, so what would make him better than Snape? But the alchemist was pretty, with golden eyes and hair which flowed well. But personality-wise, he seemed to have no respect for the wizard who was highest in their magical world. But Dumbledore himself vouched for the new professor’s ability.

And then suddenly a dark thought went through Harry's mind. If Edward Elric was an alchemist, then maybe he knew how to make the Philosopher's Stone? He knew that Grindlewald was after the stone to achieve immortality, so the new professor could be in danger... or already is a spy.

But he didn't share his doubts with anyone. It was still mere speculation right now...

“Hey, Harry, Hermione? Why do you think that slob Malfoy and Riddle are looking so smug of themselves right now?” Ron’s voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts and he glanced over to the Slytherin table, where Riddle was indeed looking down upon the others, chatting mysteriously- as if saying he knew something others didn’t. And the green-eyes student watched as Riddle walked out of his seat and the Great Hall in general, leaving Malfoy to talk about something that made Goyle frown.

“Do we follow Riddle…?” whispered Harry, and his best friend seemed ready to nod- but Hermione stopped them, waving. “If you follow him now it’ll be too obvious! One person leaving the great hall is enough, and Riddle’s the head boy! With you, the Boy-Who-Lived going too, there will be some conspiracy theories for days!”

As per usual, the smart Gryffindor was right and Harry sighed, grabbing another spring roll from the plate. “Still, I wonder what Riddle’s up to…”

.

Tom Riddle walked to Edward Elric’s room. The door was closed, and it was clear that a password was needed to enter, so Tom didn’t bother with alohomora because 1) it would totally stress Professor Elric out and 2) the door’s charms were probably too advanced for that anyways. So, instead, Tom knocked.

When he received no response, he knocked again, and this time, he heard the soft clicking of the lock unlocking, but strangely enough, he didn’t hear any footsteps approaching the door on the inside.

“Come in,” the golden-haired alchemist’s tired voice stated, and Tom opened the door. What surprised him was that it was not Edward Elric who had opened the door for him, but a hand made out of dirt. Instead, the alchemist was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room, seemingly writing something complicated with- was that a pen?

Tom had not seen a pen for years, and the irony was that for the first time in many years, he sees a muggle item in Hogwarts teacher’s hand.

“Who is it?” Elric asked absentmindedly, apparently not interested enough to even look back. “If you don’t have anything important to say, get out.” Straightforward enough.

“Tom Riddle.” Tom stated his name, and to his surprise there was a flicker of expectancy with irritation in the new professor’s tone.

“So, Tom, why are you here?” Ed asked, and Tom walked closer to the alchemist.

Still the teacher did not look back, scribbling away on multiple pieces of parchment. But suddenly, he jumped up and pinned something on the wall. The page was scribbled in a language that for some reason, Tom couldn’t read (even though he was multilingual). He had never seen that language before.

“Never mind that. What are you doing?”

“Huh? Can’t you tell?” Edward snapped, scribbling so fast as he pinned more pages to the walls. Glancing over the shorties’ shoulders, Tom administered that the alchemist was flipping through multiple Alchemy books at once while writing down weird notes in the strange language.

“I’m writing textbooks.”

“Textbooks?” The head boy echoed. “What for?”

“Huh, well, your textbooks in that excuse of a library are absolutely useless. Your ‘government approved’ ones are even worse.” Were the textbooks really useless? If so, then Tom was looking forward to how much he could learn from a real Alchemist. But the brown-eyed man had more questions first.

“What language is that?” Tom asked, pointing to the pinned papers on the walls. For a split second, Professor Elric just sat there in silence, staring at the parchment stapled on the wall.

“Huh, wait…” for a heartbeat, Tom thought that the golden-haired man was going to fall asleep, but suddenly the alchemist shot up. “No way!” he exclaimed, and he seemed full of energy again. “This language! It's not your ‘English!’” he stared at the paper, his smile growing. “That means I can really show that I’m from another world! I’m writing in Amestian!”

But then he groaned, looking down at the papers. “Now I’ll have to copy everything down again in English…” he said, rubbing his eyes, but Tom knew what to do.

“Just leave it to me. I’ll just translate it all to English.” Tom flicked his wand, muttering the spell for translation, before the words on the wall seemed to magically glow golden before settling into a inked black. Now Tom could read the words. A page read, _Periodic Table of Elements and Basic Materials_. Huh.

 _He wrote this much already…?_ And then the head boy remembered that he’d have to memorize twenty elements on that dumb page.

“Well, thanks I guess. You did save me a bit of time. I guess… I guess magic’s not completely utter nonsense after all.”

“Well, you’re teaching at a magic school, so I hope you don’t think we’re crazy.”

“Oh, I do. Actually, I just think you’re crazy.” The alchemist-teacher stated, going back to his seat and writing- in complete English now.

“Why?”

“Well, because-”

And a furious Draco Malfoy busted in the open door, coming in with his wand pointed at Edward.


	5. Oof, Edward~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, sorry for the wait!
> 
> You can also see my feelings towards Draco Malfoy in this chapter. Sorry to those who love him, I personally like Harry Potter a lot so... yes, sorry anyways.
> 
> Also, head's up! A good old friend (not really) appears! Let's go!

Tom Riddle stood there, watching this moment with mild surprise as Draco's wand was in front of him.. The new teacher didn't look dazed at all, nor did he particularly care that a wand was pointed at him, even though he knows how dangerous they could be. In fact, he seemed rather unbothered by this, probably thinking of something at the moment and was too absorbed to care. Either he was stupidly brave/delusional, or he actually had some power to back up his attitude... Tom smiled. He wondered what Edward was thinking about, though.

(He was thinking about how the Blondie (Malfoy?) stormed into his classroom. Ed was mildly surprised because of it, but all he wanted was to write a good textbook, and first Riddle then this brat coming into his new room. How he wished he had Al here, who could throw them out of the room. Actually, he wouldn't do that, probably just make them distracted or throwing kittens on them. Ooh, Edward hoped one of them were allergic to cats. That would be awesome. The image of Blondie and Riddle dying of allergies by cats was almost enough to surpress the heartache he felt at the moment, missing Alphonse Elric.)

"Okay, so why're you here? If you have nothing to say, just leave." Surprisingly, the alchemist seemed to feel nothing as he snapped at Malfoy. "If you haven't noticed, it's _way_ beyond time for the two of you to sleep already, 'kay? Just let me finish my work and we'll all get along well." That was a lie, Tom could tell. If his observational skills are as reliable as they seem, Tom knew that no one messes with Ed's life and gets along with him. (But, Tom's gonna change that.)

"But! How could you go against Ms. Umbridge like that! Besides, look at your eyes! Golden? You're a _werewolf_ , aren't you!" and now it was Tom's turn to be surprised. 

"Werewolf?" Edward asked, now suddenly jumping up and a moment later, was right in front of Malfoy and close enough to press against his nose. "What's that? Is that a wolf and a human together?" 

"Uh..." The lighter blonde seemed spellbound by this moment, or maybe he was just stuttering for no reason. For whatever is happening, Tom feels a sort of mild anger by the moment. But not because of the two of them. "But you should know, aren't you a..."

"People in this world are barbarians! Who in their right mind would transmute a chimera? Don't you people know that chimeras are dangerous, hard to control, wild beings when merge wrong, unless you were powerful enough to control them like Father or the stupid Homunculi!" the head boy had no idea what the new professor meant. Taking notes on the "homunculi", Tom knew that he should calm at least Edward down. Switching to a different topic's probably the right choice.

"Yes, it is, now. You did mention about how we should be sleeping, but you do not look older than me. How old are you?"

"I? I'm fifteen." As the new professor settled down, snapping as he probably went through the news of werewolves (?), he mentioned his age carelessly as he walked back to his pile of papers, seemingly writing more. _Fifteen!?_ Was he even fit to be a professor? (Yes, internally Tom thought that Edward was older than he looked. Apparently not...)

Luckily, it seemed like Tom wasn't the only one surprised by this.

"Fifteen!? Then you should sleep! Head boy here is older than you, while I'm the same age! Just because you are now a professor doesn't mean..." And he gulped as Edward stared, his eyes seemingly dead at Malfoy. "Shut up, will you? Some people have a textbook to write, you see... if you don't get out, right now, then..."

"Then what will you do? You, with your shortness and same age! Just because you're a professor-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

Blue light shot out of Edward's hands as they touched each other, and the ground turned into a giant hand as one rose out of the floor, followed by what Tom could count as thirteen pillars of stone which surrounded Malfoy in an instant, leaving the huge palm to take the wand out of his hands with the blink of an eye. As that happened, the pillars suddenly bended at the top, gathering together to become a dome surrounding Draco.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" and then, the alchemist's angry mouth turned into a mad, crazy smirk that sent chills down even Tom's spine. "Well! I do suggest taking that back now! If you don't, well, you might notice a few spikes running through your body! SO TAKE THAT BACK!"

"N-nope!" With slightly stuttering of a voice, Malfoy's tone echoed off the walls. Slightly muffled, yet Edward could still hear exactly what the blondie was saying. "You wouldn't dare! My father is Lucio-"

Blue light shot out again, and the pillars got smaller in dents. Tom wondered if they were actually in the shape of thorns.

"You think I care who your darn father is? It's not like he could hurt Alphonse or take away my State Alchemist silver watch! I don't even belong in this world! BECAUSE OF THE TWO OF YOU!"

And Malfoy winced from inside of the dome, now practically screaming: "WELL TAKING AWAY MY WAND ISN'T FAIR! AS IF YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY MORE THAN-"

"HA!? AND YOU BARGING INTO MY ROOM AND POINTING YOUR WOODEN MAGICK STICK AT ME IS FAIR!?"

Interrupted once again, the ice blonde shut up. "Just get the hell out of my room!" and he sent a cold glare at Tom, who stiffened and left with a simple wave. A moment later, Malfoy bursted through the door, with a fist of stone shutting in behind him.

-

The next morning, Edward was drained. He felt tired, writing pages upon pages upon pages, just ready for the new class he will have today.

As he woke up, he realized he had slept on his desk. With drowsy eyes, the Fullmetal Alchemist stood up, deciding to change. Looking at his wardrobe, well, he only had his normal clothes, which would have to do for today. First came on his white shirt then his black pants and belt, and a leather jacket on the front and a big, red clock. Good enough.

Carrying the textbooks, Edward walked over to what the Old Man called his new classroom. There was already a line formed, which meant the alchemist was late. "Alright, all of you, get in."

It seemed that the ones who were here were about the same age as him, which made the boy angry since everyone seemed taller than him. _Lucky people! They don't understand how awesome height is!_

There were some quiet murmurings of the students, which now Edward noticed had black-red cloaks and black-green cloaks. Uh oh, did that mean the blondie which Ed threw out the door yesterday was here? It's not like the Fullmetal Alchemist would apologize, but it would be kind of awkward for him. yeesh.

The people all went inside the room, and took seats among the desks. With a loud _bang!_ the other-worlder slammed his self-written textbooks onto the desk and everyone shuddered. "Okay class. If you didn't listen to that speal at that dinner of yours, well, I'm Edward Elric. Apparently, I'm to teach you people about how to use Alchemy." he paused, letting the information sink in. "First of all, everyone go grab a copy of these books and a... quill?" Ed pointed at his written textbooks, but he wasn't sure what to think when people started pulling out "quills" of feather-pens.

Everyone stood up, grabbing one with a slightly confused expression, which Ed couldn't understand. What was so confusing about using their own hands and feet to grab a book? 

Now, the alchemist had his own copy of the textbook. But that was the master's edition of it, with his _actual_ good notes inside, full of information that was coded specially by him and Alphonse.

The basic edition which was handed out among the students was called _The Beginner's Decent Guide to Alchemy_ , with the words _By Edward Elric_ inscribed small at the bottom. It contained actual information about alchemy, the concept, how it works, rebound and all. It was probably the only actual factly alchemy book in the entirety of this world. Which kinda sucked for Edward, if these students _do_ become alchemists, they only have this beginner guide to help them, and they might make huge rebounds, and-

Nevermind that. "Mhmm, well, let's get started." Ed turned around, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing the words _Alchemy Class_ on the board, and called out, "turn to page four of these textbooks." But when he turned back, several hands were up. _The hell, already!?_

"Yes?" he nodded to a guy in the front wearing a black-red cloak. 

"Did you actually write this, professor?" he pointed to Ed's name below the title. But the alchemist was slightly annoyed. "Yes, I did, now flip the the fourth page like I said, alright?"

That shut up the students who had their hands up, and the alchemist sighed.

"This is the Periodic Table of Elements." Ed said, pointing at his version in the master's guide. "I did ask for you wizards to memorize the first few. You did, yes?" He stared as they seemed to stiffen, and the alchemist sighed. _How hard is it to memorize a few elements!?_

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll be nice today and start from the beginning." the golden-haired boy paused, turning once more with his chalk. "The first element is Hydrogen, and it's symbol is H. It's atomic number 1. For example, one thing made with Hydrogen is Water, which H2O or known as one Hydrogen and two Oxygen." Then Ed went on to the next one, and he grit his teeth as he heard a loud whisper.

"Hmm, I did think of this to be more interesting and decent." Then louder, for the whole class, "This is quite boring, wouldn't you say, Crabbe? Goyle? Parkinson?' and Ed was stunned and mildly impressed. Draco Malfoy actually had the guts to pick a fight with him again, even after last night?

But anger overruled that impressed feeling as Ed turned, slower than ever, and his eyes seemed to glow now. "Malfoy?" the Fullmetal Alchemist called, gritting his teeth. "You seem to think that this first class is useless, yes? In fact, do you think this entire course is useless? Alchemy is useless in general?"

"I-I never said that!" Malfoy countered, now sitting up and staring at the golden-haired boy in the face. "In fact, I didn't think alchemy is useless, except _you came along!_ What are we doing here, just learning _Muggle sciences_ at _Hogwarts!?_ My father won't be pleased!"

"You know, I think a little demonstration would be helpful too..." these two boys sitting at the front row, wearing black-red, one who was small with black hair and emerald green eyes, and another tall with red curly hair. "Wait, he didn't hear that, did-"

"Hmm, I do think the people here in the front are right." Ed snapped, but not at the two in the front, but at Malfoy. _Why do these people exist? Why are they_ such _a handful!?_ "I would give a demonstration, but I thought you got a good enough 'demonstration' last night when I threw you out of my office with alchemy because _you_ barged in to accuse me of being something _barbaric!_ "

That seemed to stop the ice blonde in the back row for a bit.

"But-! If you need _another_ demonstration, then-!" Edward clapped, and instantly blue light shot out of his hands as he touched his metal arm, transforming it into the shape of a blade. With impossible speed and agility, the alchemist had his blade against Malfoy's throat in no more than a few heartbeats, and the golden-haired professor smiled as he heard the other blonde suck in a tight breath.

"Now, will you listen to me? We've almost ran out of time, and I did want to get through every element and... that..." Ed hopped down back to his desk. "If no one else shall interrupt me, then I think we will have just about the enough time if I go twice as fast as before... the second element is Helium, the symbol is He..."

-

It had been a single day since Ed has his first class, and luckily, the day after, he didn't have to teach any classes on the second day he arrived. But still, he already felt drained. _If every class will be like this one, then I'm not gonna make through the year... the only good thing so far is that I don't have any today, but the downside is three classes tomorrow. I guess I'll actually eat dinner with them for once, I'm feeling kind of hungry... hopefully no milk..._

And so, Edward walked down to the Great Hall, where about half a thousand students were already seated. Which probably wasn't even close to the full number. But it seemed that people were surprised that Edward showed up. _Okay, so? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T EAT BREAKFAST, LUNCH, OR DINNER IN THE FEW DAYS I'VE BEEN HERE DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T EAT! I WAS JUST BUSY RESEARCHING MAGIC AND HOW.... how to combine it with alchemy... to get Al's body back._ Another stab of homesickness.

Now, the alchemist was too tired to care about the eyes of those on him. But as he walked by the blue table with the eagle banner, he felt... well, uneasy to say the least. Ed stopped where he was, dropped his head down, and closed his eyes. Yeah, something _definitely was off._

He felt this uneasiness many times before, when dealing with a certain palm-haired artificial human.

Also, was this guy ever here before...? The guy now sitting in between these two tall people wearing blue-black cloaks, who seemed surprised by the person in between them too...

It didn't take long for Ed to piece it all together.

"Envy!?" the alchemist yelled, startling nearly two thirds of the room, as he pulled the suspicious student in question back. And like he expected, green light was emitted and suddenly, a palm-haired homunculi was in his place. His smirk was as huge as before, as he kicked Ed (who was still reacting) in the chest, causing him to fly blackwards.

"I guess you aren't dumb, which was no fun." Envy whispered to himself, before staring at Edward in the eyes. "How ya doin', Fullmetal Pipsqeak!?"


	6. Stupid Envy & the Homunculi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... This chapter was a bit short and i was running out of what to do ideas cri. I was very surprised after I released the last chapter, since no more than a day had passed and we got 100 new hits... anyways, thank you for 1k hits!
> 
> I'm just gonna get this out here. THIS STORY HAS NO BETA.
> 
> WARNING: I am not good at writing fighting scenes. It's something I've got to work on.
> 
> Okay, I think that's everything? Enjoy!

Edward stared, the pain still full on in his back. "Envy!? Why are you here?" Through the pain, he could still muster a lot as he stood up, shocked that someone from _his_ world was here. That did come (to Ed's shame) with a little bit of relief, knowing that people from his old realm were real, and that there _was_ a way to travel back and forth. Or else Envy wouldn't be here. Right? 

"Ugh, why do you stupid state alchemists ask so many questions? If _that_ man hadn't found out about everything, he might have lived to a ripe old age and then die like that. But never mind that, Pipsqueak. It's been so long since we've seen each other, and I've been waiting a good day for you to show up. It doesn't seem like you come to this stupid dinner hall a lot, though." With distaste, Edward noticed that almost every pair of eyes were on him and Envy. _I don't want to make a scene here! I might get kicked out of this Hogwarts thing before I get to look at their books! Where would I go, then!?_

The golden-haired alchemist sighed, then yelled to the people around him: "EVERYBODY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW." Hopefully, that was enough to drive them all away, but sadly the new professor could see that there were still some people left, even after most had started to run out of the room.

There was no more time. No hesitation was blocking his path as Edward sprinted forward, attempting a hard kick to the stomach- but Envy leaned backwards, dodging perfectly. The artificial human blinked, as if surprised by the sudden attack. But he recovered in an admirable amount of time, instead stepping closer to the alchemist.

"Pipsqueak, I did travel pretty far to come 'ere, so just stay still and let me knock you out!" the homunculi kicked a heavy blow to Ed's head, but the alchemist jumped back- the attack missed. In an instant of blinding, blue light, his metal arm transformed into a sharp blade, yet ripping through the golden-haired professor's red cloak. 

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Now it was time for Edward to get serious.

He jumped high, boosted by a powerful throw of the ground he transmuted, and unpredictably he manipulated the ground to guide him as he swiped the entire great hall with the ground. Envy jumped into the air, and the alchemist smirked. _Now, I've got you right where I want you!_

And the professor sprinted forward, leaping a hefty amount off the pillar which he was on. Dropping on Envy in mid-air, the homunculi flinched as he blocked the Fullmetal Alchemist's blade with his arms, drawing blood.

With surprising strength, the palm-haired artificial human fended off Edward and spun a hard kick to the bottom of the golden-haired boy's legs. The younger bit his lip, clapping as fast as he could and instantly, the ground he touched turned into a pillar and catapulted the new professor into the air. _That was too close!!_ _D_ _arn you, Envy!!!_

"Running away, are you?" Before Edward could gather his thoughts, the other caught up to the alchemist in the air and his hand came crashing onto Edward's throat. The golden-haired boy's eyes flew open in shock, thinking furiously. As soon as the two's bodies landed onto safe ground, Ed curved the top of his body upwards and even as Envy was choking Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist locked his legs around the homunculi's neck as well. _Finally, my lightweight body came in handy!_

But his thoughts were starting to be disoriented. He was running out of oxygen from the air.

"Stop struggling, it'll-" and Envy smashed the alchemist's head into the nearest wall. "-be easier for you if you just stay down!"

Edward's body started to go limp, and he could feel blood streaming down his head. But he wasn't about to give up just yet.

"SHUT UP!" With the last of the strength Ed could draw from his limited oxygen, the professor kicked Envy hard in the head with his metal leg. It sent the homunculi flying across the room, but now the alchemist registered that he was quite defenceless as he kept on breathing. _Even it out, Edward Elric!_

"...Okay, okay! Pipsqueak, that hurt you know." Envy stood up, putting his hands up as if surrendering. "But you should be overjoyed that I'm here. I'm going to _bring you back to our world._ " Edward froze. _Why? Why would he? No, is he doing this to.... bring me back in time for the Promised Day? If I go back now, I'll see Alphonse again, but if I don't go back... I can gain more knowledge and maybe find a way back to defeat Father...!_

_What do I do...?_

There was only one option.

"Bring me back. Do it, I need to see Alphonse again-!"

And Envy's head snapped up, as if surprised by Edward's answer. The homunculi's fance sprouted a dark smile as he took the alchemist by the arm before Edward could regret it. _No, he must have a reason for all this! I wouldn't just be able to wander around as I have if their planning this...! It's a trap-_

"Heh." Envy bit into the golden-haired alchemist's arm, drawing dark blood as the artificial human swiped up the red liquid and drew a symbol on the wall, sticking a piece of paper with a rune on it. Edward, through the pain, recognized one symbol: _transport_ and suddenly a hole was under the two. As they fell, the surprised boy had a hand over his mouth. " _You'll appreciate this little act of kindness, so don't do anything!"_

The world started to twist and turn around Edward and the alchemist felt dizzy. Black and white and all sorts of colors started to flash in front of his golden eyes and he could feel his hair waving around. Slowly, yet surely, his world faded into a deep black.

And Edward was back in his Hogwarts office.

_-Wait! Wasn't I due to go back to Amestris? Why am I here? Am I dreaming?_

That was a weird thought. Edward never dreamt.

But looking around, everything looked so very real. The texture of the chair he sat in. The wooden desk and its smooth feel. The unique smell of the room that reminded the alchemist so of books.

_Am I... back here?_

"Envy!?" the golden-haired alchemist turned, and internally shaming himself as he looked for the homunculi. "W-What the hell!?"

"Mr. Elric." and as if hearing Edward's freaking out, the old man from the start was behind Edward, right at the door. "How are you doing?"

"You! Dumbles! Tell me, why am I here!?"

The twinkle-eyed wizard blinked for a second, as if surprised by the alchemist's sudden outburst. "Well, you see, you had a fight with a very suspicious character, and we saw remains of an advanced spell which should have transported you into another world... Or, at least, that is the effect it should have had. You have ties to this world that others who use this spell should not have... That is what makes you a special case."

"Ties? How do I get rid of these... ties?"

"That is something I do not know."

"Argh-!" and soon enough, Dumbledore was pushed out of the room with the door slammed shut behind him.

And Edward was buried in books, his pen running out of ink as the alchemist wrote paper after paper of notes.

\---

And _of course_ , Edward still had to teach. But he was in a bad mood as he had to teach the one class he desperate did not want to teach.

Tom _freaking_ Riddle's class.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice. That didn't mean the Fullmetal Alchemist had to be happy about it.

That morning, Edward was late again. He walked slowly to the classroom and grumpily said, "get in."

The students all rushed in. They were all older than Ed too, but the alchemist paid that no mind as he wrote on the board: _Beginner's Alchemy, Lesson 2._ Unhurriedly, he started teaching about Understanding, Deconstructing and Reconstructing. 

"...To Deconstruct and Reconstruct is like this..." Edward clapping lightly and touched the floor, blue light sprinting out as the ground transformed into... the first thing on Ed's mind. A statue of Alphonse. "To do this, you need to understand what you are transmuting... If you are trying to make a chalk piece, just figure out what chalk is made out of. Does anyone know?"

Edward was mildly surprised as someone actually raised his hand. And it was Riddle. 

"Yes, Riddle?"

"It is made out of limestone." the alchemist noticed how there was no 'sir', but he decided not to bring it up. "Yes, yes. Well, first you gather some limestone like this, then draw the proper circle required." It was a simple circle, with only a triangle inside and five runes on the outside.

"Then you place the limestone onto the circle, and here." A complete chalk stick now sat on top of the circle. "Now, try to replicate the circle I drew. Do NOT start transmuting on your own and check your circle by me first, or you might die." he wasn't joking.

Everyone started to use their weird quills to write out circles, and Edward looked outside of the window. A massive, white owl was flying and was hurt by another owl, brown-grey in color and the white one was clearly injured. _Weird owls..._

_Wait, owls!?_

If Edward had ties into this world, then perhaps it might be different for owls? They didn't do anything humans did except eat and sleep. _Maybe I can send a letter to Alphonse!_

The idea sent new sparks down the professor's spine. "Nevermind, class dismissed!" as he waved off the few people who started to stand up, and now were looking at him as if he was crazy. Riddle sure did look at him like that. "Your homework is to draw that circle so many times that it actually is perfect!" and Edward left.

And the alchemist started writing a letter to Alphonse. _Maybe I should write one to the Colonel too, so he doesn't kill Al when he finds out that I'm not missing-_

Edward started to write, explaining what had happened to him. Running down the the owlery, the Fullmetal Alchemist chose a brown owl, light in color, as he tied the letter to the owl with a red thread. Next, Edward took a piece of paper and wrote down exactly what he remembered from Envy's little rune paper. Drawing blood from himself, the alchemist sprinkled the red liquid on the paper and touched it to the owl. "Find me Alphonse Elric and Colonel Roy Mustang, 'kay...?"

And in a zip of black light, the owl was gone.


End file.
